CCTV
by Aburame Soni
Summary: CCTV, merupakan terknologi yang diciptakan untuk merekam berbagai peristiwa yang nyata terjadi di sekitar saja. Konohagakuen High Scholl adalah sekolah yang baru melakukan pemasangan CCTV, dengan harapan dapat meningkatkan keamanan. Namun apa jadinya jika CCTV itu bukannya merekam peristiwa nyata ,malah menyajikan Eksistensi mahluk tak kasat mata ?
1. Begining

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CCTV** **Aburame Soni**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Fic Abal, Author gaje, Typo bertebaran, dan hal buruk lainnya.**

 **Genre : Horor, Drama**

 **Sumary:**

 **CCTV, merupakan terknologi yang diciptakan untuk merekam berbagai peristiwa yang nyata terjadi di sekitar saja. Konohagakuen High Scholl adalah sekolah yang baru melakukan pemasangan CCTV, dengan harapan dapat meningkatkan keamanan. Namun apa jadinya jika CCTV itu bukannya merekam peristiwa nyata ,malah menyajikan Eksistensi mahluk tak kasat mata ?**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 : Begining

"Hahh hahhh haahhh" Disatu lorong ,terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berlari tergesa-gesa. Keadaan sangat gelap gulita, hanya ada beberapa lampu redup yang menyinari sepanjang lorong disana. Suasana sepi sunyi, hanya terdengar deru nafas sang wanita dan derap langkah yang menggema disana. Angin malam yang berhembus entah dari mana kian menusuk setiap inci bagian tubuh sang wanita .ketika itu, ia melihat seorang bocah dengan pakaian lusuh sedang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong disana, Sontak ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"W-who are you ?" Tanya sang wanita yang hanya dijawab dengan keheningan disana. Sampai akhirnya..

"kyaaaa…! N-naruto-kun" jerit Hinata yang saat itu tengah menonton DVD horror. Sementara orang yang dipanggilnya langsung merangkul tubuh wanita dengan rambut indigo itu ,dan langsung mematikan TV didepanya .

"A-aku takut Naruto-kun, H-hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul dan_"

"Sudah sudah, Hinata sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang" ajakan Naruto pun diikuti anggukan setuju dari Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan kekamar mereka tanpa melepaskan pelukan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menonton film-film Horor , itu mempengaruhi pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini" ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan hati sang istri sambil menceramahinya agar berhenti menonton Film Horor.

"T-tapi tapi Naruto-kun, bukankah kamu tahu sendiri ,itukan hobiku sejak SMP"

"Aku tahu ,tapi aku tak mau melihatmu ketakutan seperti itu, terlebih lagi kamu menjerit di wc umum tempo hari" wajah Hinata pun langsung memerah ketika Naruto mengucapkan kejadian memalukan saat Hinata berteriak ketakutan di Toilet umum.

"Hehe, yasudah ayo kita tidur"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Matahari belum menunjukan sinarnya, tetapi sepasang kekasih yang sudah menikah ini sudah siap menjalani harinya dengan penuh semangat. Ya, pasangan itu adalah Naruto dan Hinata, mereka adalah pasangan yang unik. Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang wanita pendiam penggemar film Horor. Sementara Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang guru energik, yang dulunya sangat penakut. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, sifat penakut Naruto semakin berkurang semenjak menikah dengan Hinata. Tapi sekarang sebaliknya, Hinata menjadi wanita penakut, ia sering mengalami halusinasi, banyak orang menganggap Hinata sebagai korban Holiwood. Mungkin halusinasi di rumah itu tidak masalah, tapi di tempat umum ?, itu baru masalah. Terkadang Naruto khawatir jika istrinya itu ditinggal keluar rumah sendiri. Terakhir kali Hinata menjerit di WC umum, aula sekolah, dan bahkan bicara sendiri di jalanan. Banyak orang beranggapan bahwa Hinata mengalami gangguan jiwa, tapi Naruto tak percaya itu. Mereka tinggal di dekat Konohagakuen High Schooll, dan Naruto menjadi guru Olahraga disana.

"N-naruto-kun ?" di ruang makan, Hinata tiba-tiba menyapa Naruto yang sedang menyeruput kopinya di meja makan.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah Naruto-kun yakin dengan rencana itu ?"

"Rencana yang mana ?"

"Menjadikan TV dirumah kita monitor CCTV sekolah"

"Ya tentu saja" mendengar pernyataan Naruto, wajah Hinata jadi sendu. Sejak awal Hinata khawatir ada makhluk tak kasat mata menunjukan eksistensinya di Monitor CCTV.

"k-kenapa tidak di Sekolah saja monitornya ?"

"Monitornya memang di sekolah, tapi kitakan tidak sampai malam ada di sekolah, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa memantau sekolah ,ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kita." Sahut Naruto menjelaskan alasan tentang Monitoring CCTV sekolah, mengingat Rumah Naruto berdampingan dengan Sekolah.

"Tenang saja, aku takan menyuruhmu melihat rekaman atau memantau keadaan sekolah." Sambung Naruto yang masih berupaya menenangkan Istrinya itu.

Hinata hanya membalas perkataan Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Sudahlah tak usah membicarakan hal seperti itu , saat ini aku benar-benar lapar" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap perutnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata pun mengambil dua mangkuk Ramen dengan Nampan dari dapur.

"Baik ini dia.."

"Asikkk.."

.

.

.

Di ruang guru..

Seperti biasanya sebelum memulai jam pelajaran, Gaara Sabaku selaku Kepala Sekolah selalu mengadakan Breafing sebelum para pegawai dan Guru melakukan tugas mereka.

"Menjelang ujian, sekarang aku jamin tugas kalian akan sangat banyak" ujar seorang pria berambut merah maroon di depan para Guru "Aku minta, nilai-nilai para Siswa segera dipenuhi"

"Intruksi pak, lalu bagaimana dengan Soal-soal Ujiannya ? ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang belum siap." Salah seorang Guru mengacungkan tanganya untuk bertanya.

"Ujian akan dilakasanakan minggu depan. Jadi aku tak mau tahu, besok lusa Soal-soal itu harus sudah selesai. Bisa dipahami ?" Tegas pria yang menjabat kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Haik, kami faham" ucap serentak para guru.

"Bagus kalau begitu"

' _Astaga bagaimana ini, aku benar-benar belum menyelesiakan soalnya, aku pasti akan lembur hari ini. Gaara memang keterlaluan'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hatinya.

"oh iya, Naruto"

"Eh i-iya?"

"Pemasangan CCTV akan dilakukan hari ini, aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab . beritahu mereka titik-titik yang telah kita diskusikan kemarin"

"A-apa, aku? K-kenapa harus aku ?" Naruto terkejut dengan perintah Gaara, soal-soal ujian saja belum selesai, ia sudah membebankan kewajiban lain.

"Apanya yang kenapa, bukankah kemarin kau yang punya usulan, jadi tentu saja kau yang bertanggung jawab"

"T-tapi ,a-aku_"

"Baik ,Briefing ini kita cukupkan sampai disini, semuanya lakukan pekerjaan masing masing."

"Hai"

Naruto hanya mematung disana dengan wajah suram.

' _Sialan dia benar-benar membuatku bekerja keras,'_ Gerutu Naruto pada atasannya itu untuk kedua kalinya

.

.

.

 _16:30_. Senja sudah hampir tiba, namun Naruto masih belum pulang juga. Walaupun jarak rumahnya dengan tempat suaminya bekerja hanya beberapa meter, tapi kehawatiran tetap tersirat diwajah Hinata.

"Yaampun sepertinya Naruto-kun akan kerja lembur, dia bahkan lupa membawa makan siangnya" diam sesaat "Apa boleh buat, aku akan bawakan makan siangnya" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

Tap tap tap tap. Suara langkah kaki Hinata memecah keheningan di lorong Sekolah yang kini sudah sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Ketika Hinata berfikir kalau saat itu sudah tak ada Siswa, tiba-tiba seorang Siswi berambut merah ,berseragam Sailor lusuh tengah berlari dengan tumpukan buku di pelukannya. Hinata melihat Siswi itu tengah tergesa-gesa, sampai akhirnya terjatuhlah selembar kertas.

"H-hey..! tunggu..!" panggil Hinata pada gadis itu yang sudah melintas dihadapannya, Namun gadis itu tak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang wanita bersurai indigo itu langsung mengambil kertas yang terjatuh.

Ketika dilihat ,ternyata isi kertas itu adalah Bar Lagu. Hinata langsung berfikir kalau gadis itu anak Club Seni Musik. Ketika Hinata khendak memberikannya ,gadis itu sudah tak Nampak di lorong itu.

"Hey, kemana gadis itu?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Argghhh sial, semua ini belum selesai dan mustahil bisa selesai sekarang." Gerutu Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, bisakah kau hentikan 'Argghhh' mu itu ? aku pun sedang mengerjakan tugas disini, Hooaammm" tegur seorang pria kepala nanas yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di sana.

"Eehh, kau juga bisakah hentikan 'Hooaammm' mu itu ? aku pun sedang mengerjakan tugas disini..!" jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

Tok tok tok..

"permisi" Ujar seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Masuk" sahut Naruto mempersilahkan orang itu untuk Masuk.

Ketika pintu terbuka Naruto langsung familiar dengan sosok wanita dengan manik lavender itu, siapa lagi kalu bukan istrinya, Hinata.

"Hay" Sapa Hinata dengan senyum manis disana.

"Hinata ! kamu bawa bento"

"Hm, bentonya ketinggalan dan Sudah kuduga Naruto-kun pasti kelaparan" ujar Hinata sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Haha, bekerja tanpa Bentomu membuatku hampir mati kelaparan. Eh kertas apa itu ?"

"ohh ini , tadi seorang siswi menjatuhkannya saat aku menuju kemari"

"A-apa ? siswi katamu?"

"Iya seorang siswi, dia sepertinya selesai ikut club seni musik"

Mendengar pernyataan istrinya, Naruto sedikit merasa aneh. Bagaimana tidak, mana ada club menjelang Ujian.

"Tapi Hinata, Semua siswa sudah pulang tiga puluh menit yang lalu, selain itu tak ada club menjelang Ujian" terang Naruto .

"A-apa? T-tapi tadi aku benar-benar melihatnya, dia mengenakan seragam sailor berlari melewati perempatan di lorong sana"

"Hah ? Sailor katamu ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Hinata. "Seragam Sekolah kita kan bukan Sailor".

Untuk beberapa saat mereka semua membisu berusaha mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Jika Hinata berhalusinasi lalu bagaimana dengan kertasnya ?, kertas itu benar-benar nyata dibawa Hinata. Mereka semua berfikir keras, terutama Hinata, jelas-jelas ia melihat Wanita berambut merah menjatuhkan kertas disana, mana mungkin kali ini ia berhalusinasi.

"Ahaha, s-sepertinya aku b-berhalusinasi, lagi" ujar Hinata Sambil tertawa garing, sekarang ia berusaha berfikir positif.

"ya, kurasa istrimu berhalusinasi lagi Naruto" Imbuh Shikamaru yang juga tak mau berfikir macam-macam.

"Hmm, kuharap begitu" kali ini Naruto pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Sebaiknya N-naruto-kun habiskan bentonya" Hinata langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

"ohh iya benar juga" ketika Naruto khendak membuka kotak Bentonya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar ,menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Astaga.! Mereka sudah tiba, para pemasang CCTV sudah datang. Maaf Hinata, sepertinya aku tidak sempat makan bentonya, pekerjaanku sangat menumpuk, belum lagi saat ini aku disuruh mengawasi para pemasang CCTV, jadi aku_"

"Tidak apa-apa, kerjakan saja" ucap Hinata meyakinkan Naruto yang terlihat merasa bersalah. "Soal-soal ujian ini, biar aku yang kerjakan" Imbuh Hinata.

"H-hey tidak usah, kau tak punya kewajiban untuk mengerjakan ini" Naruto berusaha mencegah Hinata.

"jangan Khawatir, jika Naruto-kun mengerjakannya sendiri, semuanya takkan selesai" Hinata terus meyakinkan suaminya dengan senyuman manis, dan itu cukup untuk meluluhkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tak perlu menyelesaikannya." Imbuh Naruto yang langsung keluar ruangan."Baik aku pergi dulu"

"Ingat.! Kau tak perlu menyelesaikannya" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang ke luar ruangan

"wahh sepertinya Naruto menjadi suami yang beruntung" timpal Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17:55, Hinata masih berkutik dengan keyboardnya disana. Bebeberapa kata ia torehkan disana, pandangannya memang terpaku pada Monitor computer, tapi pikiranya sesekali teringat pada peristiwa ganjil yang terakhir kali ia alami. Gadis itu ,Bajunya, langkah kakinya, rambutnya, ia masih ingat dengan pasti, hanya saja wajahnya yang tak tampak jelas. Tapi entah kenapa ,rambut panjang nan merah, rasanya Hinata pernah melihat itu.

Sebetulnya Hinata sedikit cemas,mungkin saja sosok yang ia lihat hari ini adalah 'Mahluk' dari dunia lain, tapi mari kita lihat sisi positifnya, mahluk itu tak terlihat menakutkan, setidaknya pernyataan itu membuat hati Hinata 'sedikit' lega.

"Baik sudah selesai, tinggal aku Fotocopy" Ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melangkah mendekati mesin fotocopy diruangan itu.

"Aku yakin Naruto-kun pasti senang melihat ini, soal-soalnya sudah selesai, jadi Naruto-kun tak usah lembur" ujar Hinata sambil meletakan kertas-kertas yang sudah ia Print out di mesin Fotocopy.

"Yosh ini dia" Hinata pun menekan tombol berwarna Hijau di mesin Fotocopy dan.

"Teng Tong Teng Tong , Tong Teng Teng Tong" (suara bel)

Bel sekolah tiba-tiba berbunyi bersamaan dengan Hinata menekan tombol Fotocopy.

"Ehh, k-kenapa bel nya berbunyi? Astaga sudah gelap ternyata" Hinata terkejut ketika ia melihat ke jendela luar. "Apa Naruto-kun belum selesai ? biarlah, nanti aku bisa menelponya untuk menjemputku."

"Sreet Sreet" ,suara mesin Fotocopi yang mengeluarkan kertas-kertas mendominasi keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Are? Apa ini?" Sahut Hinata terkejut melihat hasil fotocopyannya hanya kertas kosong. "jangan bilang kalau tintanya habis" Hinata langsung membuka tempat tinta dan . "Tintanya penuh. Aku yakin mesinya rusak" setelah itu mesin fotocopy malah bergerak tak karuan seperti hendak meledak.

"yaampun, ada apa dengan mesin ini ?" kini Hinata sedikit panik, ia takut kalau mesin itu meledak.

DUKK..!

Mesin itu pun berhenti bergerak, setelah tendangan yang agak keras dilontarkan oleh Hinata. Sekarang ia benar-benar gelisah, ia mulai berfikir _'ada yang tidak beres disini'_. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dan mencoba mesin itu lagi.

"Baik, akan kucoba sekali lagi" Hinata pun menekan tombol berwarna hijau sekali lagi. Kali ini mesin itu berjalan secara normal.

Sreet sreet satu lembar mulai keluar dari mesin itu dengan hasil yang bagus. Hinata mulai lega, begitupun kertas kedua dan ketiga, hasilnya normal-normal saja. Sampa di kertas ke empat.

"E-ehh, s-sekarang apa?" di lembaran ke empat ,hasil dari fotocopy tak seperti yang diharapkan. Terdapat garis-garis panjang berwarna merah menyerupai rambut. Begitu pun di kertas-kertas selanjutnya. Sekarang nafas Hinata semakin memburu, keringat dingin keluar pelipisnya, kali ini semuanya benar-benar tidak beres. Garis di kertas itu semakin banyak, saking banyaknya garis yang awalnya menyerupai rambut, sekarang terlihat seperti darah. Tak banyak berfikir lagi , Hinata langsung menekan tombol berwarna merah untuk mengehentikan mesin itu.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu berupaya menormalkan ritme pernafasannya, Mengusap peluh di kepalanya yang rasanya sudah sangat membasahi seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Dibukalah mesin fotocopy itu dengan ekstra perlahan, berharap tak ada apapun disana, dan ternyata…. Krekkk… tak ada apapun disana, kecuali secuir kertas.

"Astaga.. aku harap aku memang kelelahan, yah kurasa aku memang kelelahan" akhirnya perasaan Hinata kini mulai lega, setelah itu iapun memegang mesin itu dengan maksud menutup mesin itu, namun..

Sosok wanita bersurai merah, dengan seringaian menyeramkan disana, darah berceceran di sekujur tubuh wanita itu. Matanya tak terlihat ,seolah menampakan kalau ia tak bermata. Seragam sailor berwarna putih kusam dan lusuh, juga dipenuhi noda darah.

Nafas Hinata tercekat untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat penampakan itu didepan bola matanya sendiri, mendadak hawa menjadi sangat dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang rusuk ,dadanya terasa sesak, suaranya nyaris hilang.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA…!"

Jeritan Histeris menghiasi seluruh kolidor Konohagakuen, tentu saja itu terdengar oleh Naruto yang tengah memasang CCTV bersama beberapa orang disana.

"Astaga s-suara apa itu ?"

"Hinata..!"

"Ehh ? siapa Hinata Naruto-san?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung memacu tubuhnya untuk berlari secepat kilat ke ruang guru, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari beberapa orang disana.

"Hey sepertinya sekolah ini angker." Ucap salah seorang pemasang CCTV pada temannya.

"kau sependapat denganku, jangan-jangan"

"jeritan barusan?" mereka pun bergidik ngeri.

.

.

"Hahhh hahh ahahhh.." deru nafas kian memburu tiap langkah Naruto, namun hal itu tak menurunkan kecepatan lari Naruto, yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto kali ini adalah _'apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata ?'_ karena Naruto sendiri menyangka kalau Hinata sudah pulang. ' _Betapa bodohnya aku, membiarkan istriku diam sendirian di sekolah menyelesaikan tugasku'_ .

BLAGHH..!

"Hinata..!" dibukalah Pintu itu dengan kasar. Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan nada tinggi, berharap istrinya baik-baik saja. Namun ia melihat wanita itu terkulai di lantai yang dingin tak beralaskan apapun.

"Astaga Hinata.. Hinata, ayo Hinata bangun." Dengan dipenuhi rasa panik, Naruto mengguncang tubuh istrinya itu. Namun sayang, itu sama sekali tak membantu apapun.

.

.

.

 _21:45.._

Biasanya Hinata belum tidur di jam-jam seperti sekarang, namun kali ini ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Sebelumnya ia sudah bangun, hanya saja Naruto menyuruhnya tidur lagi karena ia malah mengigau tak karuan. Setelah memastikan istrinya benar-benar tidur, Naruto melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya yang sepertinya enggan untuk selesai.

Tugasnya memang tak selesai sampai pemasangan CCTV, tapi ia juga diharuskan untuk memeriksa, memastikan semuanya bekerja sesuai fungsi. Tak lupa iapun mempelajari terlebih dahulu tentang pemutaran, backup data dan lain sebagainya.

"Baik Naruto-san, saya rasa semuanya sudah saya beritahukan, jadi kami pamit sekarang" ucap salah seorang pekerja yang khendak berpamitan.

"ohh terima kasih kalian semua, kalau saja istriku tak tidur dia pasti sudah membuat masakan untuk kita."

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa, kami tidak dibayar untuk makan dirumah costumer" Setelah semua convensasi dipenuhi basa basi usai, akhirnya para pemasang CCTV pun meninggalkan Rumah Naruhina.

Naruto masih diliputi rasa bersalah kala melihat istrinya terbaring di sofa. Tapi sekedar rasa bersalah tak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Sadar akan hal itu, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dibukalah lemari Es berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang mampu dimasak dengan instan. Terdapat roti tawar ,selai strowbery, sayuran, susu kental manis, sirup, telur, bagus sekali dari sekian banyak makanan yang terpilih hanyalah Susu kental manis. Pria berambut layaknya durian ini benar-benar kebingungan, apa yang harus dimasak? Naruto pun kembali berjalan kedapur menghampiri rak, berharap di rak bagian atas ada sesuatu yang bisa ia masak, dan bingo, ada bubur instan disana.

.

.

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya, pengelihatanya kabur, cahaya lampu kian menyilaukan pengelihatanya, iapun mengeluh sambil mengangkat tanganya kedepan mata menghalau cahaya menyakiti indra pengelihatannya.

"Sudah bangun?" suara Naruto cukup mengejutkan Hinata yang kesadaranya hampir penuh.

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Ini" Naruto menyimpan Nampan dengan bubur dan susu disana. "kamu pasti kelelahan" Naruto memberkan senyuman lebar khasnya. Hinata masih belum merespon setiap perlakuan Naruto, ia kebingungan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia menerawang melihat setiap inci rumahnya, sampai matanya membelalak ketika melihat jam menunjukan pukul 22:05.

"Hey, k-kenapa aku tertidur jam segini, p-pasti Naruto-kun belum makan malam, iya kan?" Hinata langsung duduk terkejut kala melihat jam menjelang tengah malam.

"Wow wow tenanglah" cegah Naruto sambil menahan bahu Hinata yang sepertinya khendak ke dapur.

"Ta-tapi_"

"Ada ramen cup di rak, aku baru saja makan" Naruto kembali memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Hinata memastikan suaminya tak keroncongan.

"Sudahlah cepat makan bubur itu, aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah" ujar Naruto dengan sedikit candaan.

"Susah payah ? inikan bubur instan" jawab Hinata sambil tertawa ringan merespon candaan Suaminya.

"Makanya ajari suamimu ini memasak, agar bisa kubuatkan ramen super enak"

"Uhuhuu, wakata wakata. Bagaimana kalau Weekend ini kita belajar, nanti aku beli bahannya."

"Ide bagus" Naruto menyetujui rencana istrinya itu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi padaku?." Tanya Hinata sambil melahap bubur instan buatan Naruto.

"Ohh kamu kelelahan"

"kelelahan?" Naruto sadar kalau Hinata pasti lupa terhadap peristiwa tadi.

"Tadi kamu kelelahan, karena mengerjakan semua tugasku sampai hari gelap. Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri, kamu ini" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga terlihat lucu yang mengundang tawa Hinata.

"Hey suamimu ini sedang marah, malah menertawainya" ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pipi chubby Hinata.

"B-baik gomen gomen" kali ini bibir Hinata yang terlihat lucu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok mahkluk mengerikan mengawasi keharmonisan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Cring cring cring

Suara gemerincing kunci yang berpadu dengan suara siulan begitu menghiasi keheningan di depan ruangan kelas. Pegawai dengan seragam khasnya itu tengah membuka pintu ruangan satu per satu. Sampailah si pegawai di lab Komputer.

Crek crek crek, krreeek.

Suara kunci dan pintu terbuka rasanya terasa lambat ditelinga sang petugas. ya lambat ,karena pemandangan selanjutnya adalah semua komputer, bangku, dan semua fasilitas disana berantakan, bahkan beberapa computer ada yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ap-apa yang sudah terjadi?!" tanya si petugas pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan segera iapun ke ruangan di sebelahnya, yaitu ruang kesenian. Dan ia melihat pemandangan yang sama, alat-alat music begitu berantakan, beberapa rusak dan yang lainya berantakan.

"Gawat"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hollaaa..! Minna-minna-Sama.. Author abal Aburame Soni kembali dengan ceritanya yang sama gajenya dengan sang Author XD . terakhir kali bikin misteri yang sama sekali gak kerasa misterinya, dan sekarang Horor ? XD Ho Ho Ho yang benar saja. Saya harap karya saya yang satu ini lebih baik dari karya abal saya sebelumnya, yang terpenting dapat menghibur semua reader-san. Bila ada sesuatu hal yang kurang, bisa dicantum di kolom Riview.**

 **Sekian Author Note dari saya, peluk cium dari Aburame Soni. Sampai Jumpa di Chapter depan guys.. XD**


	2. Anomali

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CCTV** **Aburame Soni**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typo, AU, gak serem-serem amat, dan berbagai hal buruk lainya.**

 **Genre : Horor, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 : Anomali

Brakk..!

"Sekarang siapa yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini?!" bentak seorang pria paruh baya dengan kepala plontos itu pada salah seorang pegawai.

"A-ano Ibiki-san, s-saya tak tahu apa-apa. Ketika saya buka pintu ruangan ini, tiba-tiba saja s-sudah seperti ini" jawab pria itu dipenuhi rasa gugup.

"Jangan pernah berkata omong kosong didepanku, kau yang memegang kunci, itu artinya kau yang bertanggung jawab..!"

"Hey hey, menyalahkan orang lain bukanlah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah" Ujar Anko yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyela pembicaraan.

"Cih, dan menyela pembicaraan orang bukanlah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah" balas Ibiki tak mau kalah.

"Maaf saja, aku tak bermaksud menyela pembicaraan, hanya saja tak baik dalam keadaan seperti ini kau menyalahkan orang lain. Apa aku salah?"

"Anko-san benar. itu karena, bicara tak menyelesaikan apapun." Sahut Shino yang dari tadi sama-sama berdiam disana.

"Ini keterlaluan hm, mereka hanya merusak barang-barang dan pergi begitu saja, motif yang aneh hm" gumam Deidara sambil memegangi serpihan-serpihan Biola yang sudah hancur.

"Sudah-sudah kalian semua" suara yang tak asing ditelinga para guru terdengar mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara. "Saatnya menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada ahlinya" orang itu adalah Naruto. Pria energik itu sekarang tak sendirian, ia sedang bersama dengan beberapa anggota kepolisian.

"Kepala sekolah yang memerintahkanku untuk memanggil mereka, jadi kalian boleh kembali focus ke pekerjaan kalian untuk mengajar" ucap Naruto menginformasikan hal yang ingin disampaikan atasan mereka.

"Baiklah tuan sok pengatur" gerutu Anko sambil melenggang pergi diikuti yang lainya.

"Dan sekarang apa yang sedang kalian lihat ?" tanya Naruto dengan volume keras yang sanggup terdengar oleh keramaian siswa yang tengah menyaksikan ruangan Seni dan lab Komputer porak poranda. Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya langkah sepatu saling berpautan ketika semuanya berlarian ke masing-masing kelas.

"Ayo" ujar Naruto pada beberapa polisi disana yang disetai anggukan.

.

.

Diruang kepala sekolah..

"Ini aneh"

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Gaara dengan kursi membelakangi Naruto.

"Mereka semua bilang, tak ada sedikitpun jejak manusia yang bisa mereka temukan" Terang Naruto yang diikuti mengkerutnya kening Gaara.

"Ehhh? Tiba-tiba mereka semua mengalami disfungsi ?" Gaara hanya bertanya dengan mempertahankan posisi kursinya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau bilang saja pada mereka"

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu " diam sejenak "Aku ingin mereka melakukan penyelidikan lanjutan."

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan." Naruto masih diam disana , dalam hatinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, hanya saja ia yakin Gaara tak akan mempercayainya.

"Kau sudah mengecek CCTV?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Astaga benar juga. Aku melupakan hal itu" Dari awal sepertinya memang tak ada yang ingat mengenai CCTV.

"Aku harap kali ini tak ada yang mengalami disfungsi" tak ada respon apapun dari Naruto, tapi Naruto enggan untuk meninggalkan Gaara, seolah ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan" tanya Gaara yang tak terdengar seperti kalimat tanya.

"Entahlah.. aku pikir ini sebuah disfungsi, m-mungkin ini lebih tepatnya sebuah Anomali" pernyataan Naruto mengundang rasa penasaran pria bersurai merah maroon itu, kursi Gaara pun langsung berputar menghadap Naruto.

"Anomali? Aku harap yang kau maksud bukanlah omong kosong" Gaara sedikit menebak apa yang berusaha dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, sudah kuduga kau tak mau mendengar omong kosong. Tapi sebelumnya ,kumohon dengar ceritaku"

"Cepat saja katakan..! kau membuang waktuku"

"Baik baik, begini…"

 **Flashback Mode on:**

Naruto berjalan dengan Hinata yang terkulai di pangkuannya. Rasa cemas kian menyelimuti Naruto ,mengingat istrinya itu menjerit dengan sangat histeris, ia sangat yakin ada yang tidak beres disana. Walaupun Naruto tidak percaya dengan hal supranatural, tapi Hinata yang ia kenal bukanlah seorang pembohong ulung. Ia pun sering merasa iba kepada istrinya, karena banyak yang tak percaya dengan hal yang dialaminya, saat itulah Naruto berpikir siapa lagi yang bisa percaya padanya kalau bukan suaminya.

Pandangan Naruto masih terpaku pada lorong dengan pencahayaan minim disana, sejauh ini yang ia dengar hanyalah langkah kakinya. Keheningan kian mewarnai suasana, seketika hawa dingin menusuk tiap inchi tulang rusuk Naruto, saat itu juga langkah Naruto Terhenti kala melihat pemandangan ganjil yang mengusik hati. Sesosok wanita berambut merah tengah berdiri di perempatan lorong. Naruto tak panjang pikir, sedikitpun ia tak berpikir tentang entitas taksa ataupun eksistensi supranatural lainnya.

"Hei siapa kau ?" Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab keheningan, dengan dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Naruto masih berjalan disana, langkahnya masih dengan ritme normal, namun entah kenapa rasa-rasanya gadis itu semakin jauh dan menjauh, walaupun nampak gadis itu tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ,menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, peluh mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya, jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat, saat itu juga ia melihat gadis bersurai merah itu berjalan ke arah kiri meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah pekat. Naruto tak dapat berbuat banyak, suaranya seakan-akan menyangkut di tenggorokannya, sebelumnya ia berniat untuk menghentikan gadis itu,namun apa daya kakinya terasa sangat berat seolah ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Naruto-san..!" Suara Seorang Pria dari kejauhan mengalihkan lamunan Naruto.

.

.

 **Flashback Mode Of**

"Setelah itu terjadi, aku segera membawa Hinata pulang dan beruntung dia belum mengingat kejadian itu lagi" mendengar cerita Naruto, Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, tak ada reaksi yang berarti darinya.

"kau meninggalkan Istrimu untuk mengerjakan Soal-soal itu?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurutnya hanyalah omong kosong.

"Aku tahu kau anggap ini omong kosong, tapi jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" ujar Naruto seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Gaara.

"Tapi aku yakin yang kukatakan memang benar"

"I-iya memang tapi aku tak menyuruhnya melakukan semua tugas-tugas itu"

"Pada dasarnya Hinata melaksanakan kewajibanmu"

"Ck ,lupakan hal itu, kembali ke permasalahan awal" ucap Naruto sambil berdecak kesal. "Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut merah berjalan di perempatan lorong dekat sana, dan akupun begitu"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan pada gadis itu ?" tanya Gaara sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"y-yahh setidaknya.." diam sekejap "Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan hal yang kulihat kemarin." Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Gaara memutar mata bosan, bagaimana pun ia takkan percaya pada entitas taksa.

"Cih, tak ada gunanya kita memperdebatkan ini. Kau lihat saja Rekaman CCTV dan lihat apa yang terjadi, dan tentu saja berikan rekamannya padaku"

"Baiklah.." jawab Naruto sembari menghela napas berat. Ia memang tahu Gaara bukanlah orang yang percaya pada hal-hal berbau Horor. Tapi, sepenakut apapun Naruto, dia bukanlah orang yang sering mengalami halusinasi. Walaupun perkataan Gaara mungkin ada benarnya, mungkin saja gadis bersurai merah itu adalah pelaku yang mengobrak-abrik ruangan computer dan Lab Kimia, dan tentu saja ia menyamar menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan, kemungkinan itu bisa saja benar. Apapun yang terjadi, sekarang kebenaran ada di tangan CCTV.

.

.

"Rasanya baru kemarin CCTV itu dipasang, dan sekarang kita sudah menggunakannya" ujar Hinata pada Naruto yang hendak membukan rekaman CCTV.

"Begitulah, itu artinya kita tidak terlambat." Jawab Naruto yang pandangannya masih terpaku pada layar Televisi didepannya. "yaampun, darimana aku harus mulai" keluh Naruto.

"ehh? Ada masalah?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya bingung harus memutar rekaman ini dari jam berapa"

"Hmm, apa boleh buat. Tonton saja sampai selesai" ucap Hinata sambil tertawa ringan.

"kamu ini.."

"Oh iya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani Naruto-kun."

"kenapa ? kamu sudah mengantuk?" tanya Naruto yang langsung direspon anggukan dari Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

 _30 menit kemudian.._

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, namun sang pelaku belum juga menampakan dirinya di rekaman. Itu aneh, padahal rekaman itu sedang diputar sambil dipercepat, tapi sampai saat ini pelaku itu belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Naruto pun merasa bosan, hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang, apa kali ini CCTV yang mengalami disfungsi ? atau ada kesalahan dalam pemasangan?, kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil terjadi, karena sebelum pemasangan usai, dilakukan pemeriksaan secara berkala untuk memastikan semuanya bekerja secara optimal.

Apa boleh buat, Naruto mengesampingkan semua kemungkinan itu, tak ada waktu untuk menjawab semua keganjilan yang sudah ia lalui, ia hanya perlu menonton, dan mem-backup rekamannya untuk diserahakan ke pihak kepolisian,dan juga Gaara tentunya. Tapi sayang, sepertinya ini sudah terlau malam untuk mem-backup rekaman CCTV ,godaan untuk tidur sangatlah besar, sesekali Naruto menguap dan menguap. Sampai akhirnya tak terasa, manik Saphere-nya sudah tak kuasa menahan kantuk yang sangat berat.

.

.

"Ughhh.." Hinata mendesah ringan kala terbangun secara tiba-tiba.

 _11:22.._

Hampir tengah malam, dan ia masih belum melihat Naruto dikamarnya. Sejenak Hinata merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering, dan mengharuskannya pergi kedapur untuk minum, sekalian memastikan keadaan suaminya saat ini. Iapun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi menuju dapur.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok..

Hanya suara jam yang menghiasi ruangan itu, Hinata merasakan hawa dingin yang kian mengusik intuisinya untuk berpikir Negatif. Sebetulnya ia sangat enggan meninggalkan kamarnya, tapi rasa haus mendorongnya untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Sesampainya di dapur ,tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia menuju dispenser di pojok ruangan sana. Saat itu adalah saat-saat yang dipenuhi dengan kesunyian, Hinata bahkan mampu mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri, ditambah lagi hawa yang semakin dingin mencekam, rasanya angin begitu menusuk tulangnya .ya angin, tapi mengapa ada angin di dalam rumah? Bahkan disertai suara siulan, oh tuhan apa yang akan terjadi kali ini.

Perasaan Hinata sangat takut tak karuan, ia merasa tidak baik-baik saja, kenapa angin sangat terasa seolah-olah seseorang tengah meniup pundaknya, suara siulan itu semakin jelas, membuat Hinata semakin gelisah. Sesampainya ia di depan dispenser Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa memegang gelas dan mengisinya dengan air,namun minum sambil tergesa-gesa bukan lah hal baik.

"uhukk uhhukk uhuk.." iapun tersedak.

Untuk beberapa saat ,Hinata mengatur ritme pernapasannya, suara siulan itu kembali terdengar, Namun untuk beberapa saat, Hinata baru sadar yang didengarnya bukanlah siulan, tapi suara seruling.

"Hahh hhhhahhh hahh ahhh" dengan Napas yang menderu ,Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mengetahui sumber suara, Hinata semakin gelisah kala tak menemukan sumber suara seruling itu.

Dengan segala keberanian yang tersisa, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya. Suara seruling itu semakin nyaring terdengar , melodinya terkesan horror dramatis, ditambah lagi.. 

_Sakura no hanawa itsu hiro_

 _Yama no sato de okakiresu_

Suara gadis yang tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu tedengar dari ruang tengah sampai kedapur. Hinata pun mendekat ke sumber suara. Dengan penuh keraguan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, ia khawatir menemukan sosok mahluk menakutkan disana. Dan.. yang ia lihat hanyalah tv dan suaminya yang tengah tertidur pulas dikursi. Nyanyian itu sudah berhenti, tapi keganjilan lain muncul. Terlihat dalam rekaman CCTV, kursi meja dan semua peralatan di ruang kesenian bergerak tak beraturan, Hinata semakin gelisah, napasnya memburu seakan ia kehabisan oksigen. Namun tiba-tiba, gambar yang di tampilkan monitor menjadi tak jelas, itu bertahan beberapa detik.

Hinata mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat, sampai akhirnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA…!" pekik Hinata setelah melihat sosok mengerikan di layar monitor. Seorang gadis dengan surai merah dan darah disekujur tubuhnya menampakan dirinya. Sosok itu nampak nyata,bahkan terlihat sedikit demi sedikit mahluk itu mengeluarkan tangannya ke luar layar tv. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata melempar pas bunga diatas meja di sampingnya.

"Hinata Hentikan..!"

"Hahh hahhh.. kyaa..!" pada saat yang bersamaan tiba-tiba Naruto yang tengah tertidur di kursi bangun dan berusaha mencegah Istrinya untuk melempar benda itu ke layar TV.

"DAK..!"

"Ahhh..!"vas itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

"A-astaga, N-naruto-kun..?!" pekik Hinata Saat tersadar bahwa ia baru saja melempar vas ke suaminya. Dengan rasa bersalah, Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun k-kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata risau.

.

.

"Apa yang kamu lihat..?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada seolah sedang mengintrogasi.

"A-aku melihat." Diam sesaat. "Entahlah, itu sama dengan yang kulihat di ruang guru.. dan sekarang ,aku merasa sedang di awasi."

"Hahh, entah apa yang harus kukatakan. tapi , akupun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Mendengar Pernyataan Naruto ,Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

"M-maksud Naruto-kun?"

"Saat aku menggendongmu yang tengah pingsan , di lorong tepat di perempatan yang kamu ceritakan aku melihat seorang gadis, tanpa berpikir tentang hal berbau supranatural, aku menghampirinya." Diam sesaat "dan entah kenapa, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun ,tapi gadis itu terus menjauh."

Mendengar pengakuan suaminya, bulu kuduk Hinata langsung merinding.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, apa kita melihat gadis yang sama" Hinata langsung menunduk mendengar perkataan suaminya. "ada apa Hinata?"

Perlahan air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Hinata, ini bukan air mata kesedihan, lebih tepatnya rasa cemas dan takut namun itu bercampur aduk dengan rasa senang. Senang, tentu saja karena ternyata Naruto merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Hiks,hiks.. a-aku k-ketakutan.." ujar Hinata sesenggukan. "A-apa kita dalam bahaya N-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tenanglah, ada aku disini. Kamu tidak usah takut, aku yakin kita bisa menghadapinya." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata erat "Tapi menangis bukanlah cara untuk menghadapi gadis itu."

"L-lalu ?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas menangis takkan menyelesaikan apapun, aku yakin gadis itu saat ini sedang tertawa renyah melihatmu menangis seperti ini." Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap air mata Hinata. "Ia senang melihatmu seperti ini, sama seperti di film-film, hantu sering menyerang orang-orang yang sedang dilanda stess tekanan tinggi."

"kamu benar, terima kasih telah mempercayaiku sampai sejauh ini" ujar Hinata sembari menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Tidak,sekarang bukan hanya aku yang mempercayaimu, tapi semua orang akan mempercayaimu." Ucap Naruto yang menoleh kearah monitor ,terlihat direkaman itu benda-benda bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat respon dari Hinata.

"Jika kamu menyerahkan rekaman ini pada pihak polisi, orang-orang akan berpikiran, kamu sama sepertiku"

"Tapi_"

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku rasa orang-orang akan berpikir semua ini hanyalah rekayasa. Kita butuh pihak lain yang dapat membuktikan bahwa semua ini memang benar."

"kalau begitu, aku yakin orang yang besok aku panggil adalah orang yang tepat."ucap Naruto sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Benarkah ? memangnya siapa.?"

"Kamu lihat saja besok.."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Holla mina-san..! YEAYY akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus,- Saya saat ini memohon permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena dalam berkarya di FFN ini saya masih belum bisa konsisten. Setelah karya pertama saya yang tidak bisa membuat diri saya sendiri puas yang bahkan tidak saya lanjutkan, sekarang di karya kedua ini saya tidak konsisten dalam melanjutkannya. Saya mohon maaf, karena dalam proses pembuatan cerita ini bukan hanya saya yang males melanjutkan ,tapi ada juga beberapa gangguan teknis dan masalah-masalah lainya sehingga saya tidak bisa mengakses FFN. Dan beberapa minggu ini saya berusaha menuatkan hati saya untuk bisa terus berkarya secara konsisten. Tak lupa juga saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada sahabat saya yang sampai saat ini terus memotivasi saya untuk meneruskan cerita ini,terimakasih Riu DarkBlue-chan XD karena kamu gak habis-habisnya mendorong aku untuk segera ngelanjutin cerita ini, makasih motivasinya De, eh maksud aku Riu-san XD haha.**

 **Okeh bukan Cuma Riu-san yang mendorong saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, tapi beberapa Riviewers followers dan juga Favoriters juga turut mendorong saya untuk segera kembali ke ffn yang penuh inspirasi ini.**

 **Kayaknya Author udah kebanyakan ngomong deh, langsung aja ya kayaknya ke balasan Riview *kenapa gak dari tadi Thor* XD**

 **Faudzai: Halo juga, salam kenal faudzai-san, terimakasih atas koreksinya mohon maklum aja, karena saya belum pernah ke Hollywood *Mimpi XD. Makasih dah mau baca, semoga terhibur.**

 **ANAK BAIK DAN RAJIN MENABUNG : pertamax ? juga XD**

 **RiuDarkBlue: Arigatou Riu-chan XD**

 **Aldo scott Kennedy: Makasih Aldo-san, Iya Alhamdulillah sekarang bisa lanjut.**

 **S : Hehe kebetulan pas nulis itu saya udah ada ide adegan horror, karena takut keburu lupa ,buru-buru deh saya tulis di cerita chap pertama XD sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika cerita Horor afdolnya di sekolah. Iya ini dah lanjut.**

 **Couldheater: Penasaran ? pantengin terus CCTV hanya di FFN XD *Promosi**

 **Namikaze362: Ah masa sih ? jawabannya ada di Chapter mendatang *HOHOHO XD**

 **Neng275: iya kah ?wahh jujur saya sendiri pertama nulis ini ngerasa serem sendiri, tapi setelah di baca ulang ternyata gak serem-serem amat XD makasih dah mau baca**

 **Arigatou Minna-san**

 **Peluk cium dari Aburame Soni**


	3. Believe

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CCTV** **Aburame Soni**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typo, AU, gak serem-serem amat, dan berbagai hal buruk lainya.**

 **Genre : Horor, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3: Bealive

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu memanggilku ?" Tanya seorang pria berambut raven. pria itu terlihat didampingi seorang gadis bersurai merah muda di sampingnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin ,aku butuh bantuanmu dalam melakukan penyeidikan di sekolah ini"

"Yah aku tahu, tapi pertanyaannya kenapa kau harus meminta pertolonganku. Apa polisi sudah tak sanggup menangani kasus ini " tanya pria itu dengan kalimat yang tak terdengar seperti kalimat tanya.

"Entahlah Sasuke ,tapi aku berpikir kalau Detektif sepertimu lebih sering menyelidiki kasus yang tak masuk akal" mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, pria yang kerap dipanggil Sasuke itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tak masuk akal katamu ?" Kalimat Sasuke kali ini berintonasi tanya, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan pria bermanik Saphere ini.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Sakura disamping Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam menyimak pembicaraan.

"Sebelum kami jelaskan, kalian lihatlah rekaman ini" Hinata tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur dan langsung memutar rekaman yang sudah di-backup di monitor.

Sasuke dan wanita bersurai merah muda bernama Sakura itu menyaksikan adegan dengan penuh keanehan. Kursi ,alat-alat musik, bangku ,rak dan semua barang-barang di ruangan itu bergerak ,bergeser ,berjatuhan,dan terlempar dengan sendirinya, tak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda manusia disana. Melihat itu Sakura memasang tampang melongo, sementara Sasuke terkejut dalam hatinya, hanya saja hal itu tidak terbaca dari ekspresinya yang datar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Rekaman itu pun selesai diputar, Sasuke masih memberikan respon yang tak berarti.

"Wow, apa yang kulihat barusan kujamin tak ada rekayasa komputer sama sekali, aku tak melihat itu sedikitpun. Bulu kuduk ku tak berhenti merinding" Ujar Sakura yang sedari tadi menyimak rekaman itu dengan seksama.

"Aku meragukan hal itu" pernyataan itu membuat Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku harus memastikannya sendiri."

"Tapi Sasuke,kemarin_"  
"Mungkin rekaman itu benar, tapi rekayasa bukan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Komputer" Hening .

"Ayo kita ke TKP"

.

.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan sembari mengamati keadaan ruangan, dibelakangnya Sakura dan Naruto turut mengikuti langkahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat melihat ruangan dan semua peralatan yang hancur tak terkira, namun jelas terlihat ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa ada 'mahkluk' yang melakukan hal yang luar biasa ini tanpa motif yang jelas.

Sasuke masih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari hal-hal yang sekiranya bisa menjadi barang bukti. Sesekali ia berjongkok untuk memeriksa beberapa benda yang ia temukan menunjukan bahwa semua itu rusak karena dibanting atau terjatuh. Namun pertanyaannya adalah..

"Semua kerusakan benda disini sangat parah, semua benda ini terbanting, terlempar dengan sangat kuat. Pertanyaannya apakah suaranya tak terdengar kerumahmu" Naruto berpikir sejenak mencerna pertanyaan yang menarik dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya fakta itu menguatkan semua dugaanku dan semua kejadian yang dialami oleh Hinata"

"Maksudmu?" Untuk beberapa saat ia menebak ,kearah mana pembicaraan Naruto Saat itu. "Oh baik aku mengerti"

"Tidak baik membicarakannya disini" Ucap Sakura yang paham dengan maksud Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tak percaya pada entitas taksa, tunjukanlah dirimu jika benar eksistensimu berlaku di dunia ini..!" tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun Sasuke berteriak sompral diruangan itu.

"Sasuke-kun..!"

"kau gila teme..!"

"Apa ? kau lihat tak terjadi apapun-kan ?"Untuk beberapa Saat ruangan hening, tak terjadi apapun disana . sampai akhirnya..

GUBRAKK..!

"KYAAAA..!

Tiba-tiba Rak di pojok ruangan terjatuh tanpa alasan diikuti jeritan histeris dari Sakura.

'Bagus' ujar Sasuke dalam hati diikuti seringaian di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme..?!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah mengundang kemarahan makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Tentu saja mencari bukti dan kebenaran" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan intonasi datar andalannya.

.

.

Dirumah Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah mendengar semua pengakuan yang dikatakan Naruto dan Hinata tentang kejadian Horor yang mereka alami. Dan terlihat Sasuke semakin tertarik untuk menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut. Sementara Sakura terlihat ketakutan karena ia tahu kalau Suaminya pasti tertarik untuk menyelidiki kasus ini.

"Kau tahu, aku yakin jika aku mengatakan ini pada Gaara, maka dijamin ia berpikir aku sedang cari sensasi"

"Aku mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi menyerahkan berita ini pada wartawan juga bukanlah ide bagus."

"Sasuke-kun benar, aku tak bisa mencetak beritamu di surat kabar."

"Yah, kami tahu itu pasti tak mungkin."ujar Hinata menyambung pembicaraan.

"Terkecuali, jika penyelididkan kasus ini dibantu oleh pihak gereja, atau pihak lainnya yang bisa berurusan dengan mahluk astral" terang Sakura.

''Terus terang memang ini semua bukanlah tugas seorang Detektif sepertiku, Tapi memecahkan sebuah misteri adalah tugasku, walaupun aku tak dibayar oleh organisasiku untuk melakukan ini" terang Sasuke panjang lebar menandakan ia tertarik dengan kasus ini.

"Terima kasih kalau kau mau membantu, tapi_"

"Tidak" potong Sakura tegas memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Maaf, bukan aku tak mau menolongmu. tapi ada baiknya kalian melibatkan orang-orang gereja"

"Orang gereja?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ayolah, kita tidak sedang berurusan dengan penjahat, perampok, ataupun Teroris. Kita sedang berurusan dengan makhluk yang bahkan tak terlihat wujudnya" terang Sakura dengan nada khawatir tersirat di wajahnya.

"Lalu pada siapa kita meminta pertolongan,kita tak punya kenalan paranormal" ujar Naruto.

"Kalian yakin? Bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Karin ?" Sakura mengingatkan Naruto dan Hinata mengenai teman SMA nya yang memiliki kemampuan melihat hal berbau supranatural.

Naruto dan Hinata saling menoleh satu sama lain, yah tentu saja mereka ingat Uzumaki Karin, tapi mereka tak yakin kalau wanita itu sekarang bekerja dengan orang-orang Gereja.

"J-jadi Karin-chan sekarang bekerja di Gereja?" tanya Hinata.

"yah, sebenarnya pekerjaannya hanya Seorang ibu rumah tangga, tapi beberapa kali ia pernah menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang aku tulis beritanya di surat kabar." Kata Sakura Sambil sesekali menggerakan tangannya.

"kalau begitu, Bolehkah kalian carikan mereka untukku" pinta Naruto.

"Yah, N-naruto-kun tak bisa meninggalkan rutinitasnya kali ini, tapi aku akan ikut" ujar Hinata.

"Serahkan saja semua itu pada kami"

"kalau begitu ayo" kata Sasuke yang langsung beranjak dari bangku.

.

.

.

Blagh

Hinata keluar dari Mobil Sasuke dan langsung menuju apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan Gereja. Mereka pun masuk,terlihat disana ada beberapa oang yang kira-kira sudah berusia 50 tahunan ,mereka yang tengah duduk di kursi tamu memberika senyuman hangat pada Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas senyuman Itu dengan sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Terlihat tidak tulus bukan?.

Dak.. Sakura menyiku Sasuke dan memberi tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Yang Sopan..!' Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan decak kesal. Sasuke pun memaksakan sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum lebar, yang malah terlihat aneh dan menyeramkan.

"Itu lebih baik" ujar Sakura. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Permisi nona, apakah benar disini tempat Uzumaki Karin tinggal ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya enggan untuk berbasa-basi.

"Iya dia tinggal di lantai 4, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Ujar resepsionis dengan senyuman ramah.

"Bisakah kami bertemu dengannya sekarang?"

"Maaf, saat ini Uzumaki-san sedang keluar, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Jika kalian mau menunggu, kalian bisa menunggu di meja tamu."

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih"

.

.

15 menit sudah terlewat, lima belas menit rasanya seperti satu jam bagi mereka bertiga. Bagaimana tidak, mereka benar-benar menanti kedatangan teman SMA nya itu yang harapanya bisa membantu mengungkap peristiwa di bekas sekolah mereka.

Sasuke tak henti hentinya melihat jam sambil berdecak kesal, ia kehabisan akal karena tak punya cara untuk membunuh waktu agar tak terasa lama. Sementara Sakura kali ini tengah mengedarkan pandangannya berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk diamati. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memainkan jari telunjuknya sambil menundukan kepala.

30 menit sudah berlalu. Bosan, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Walau tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, tapi tak satupun dari mereka angkat bicara untuk sekedar mengisi waktu bosan yang mereka habiskan untuk melamun. Seketika tak satupun dari mereka mendapat Topik yang menarik untuk dibahas. Kalau Hinata mungkin jangan ditanya, dia memang terlalu canggung untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Sasuke? Oh ayolah, ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbasa-basi atau membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tak bermanfaat. Sakura adalah satu-satunya harapan agar kebosanan yang melanda mereka bisa terhapus dengan Topik yang cukup menarik, tapi saat ini ia kehabisan ide pembicaraan.

Ting, tiba-tiba lampu bohlam muncul diatas kepala Sakura, iapun mendapat ide pembicaraan yang mungkin bisa mengusir kebosanan.

"A_"

"Kalian sedang menunggu Karin?" Satu Huruf vokal baru keluar dari mulut Sakura, namun tiba-tiba seorang Nenek di meja tamu di sebelah mereka memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Sakura.

"I-iya" hanya jawaban itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hinata dalam menanggapi pertanyaan dari si Nenek itu.

"Apa kalian mencari Karin untuk urusan Paranornal?" tanya Si Nenek yang sejak awal belum memperkenalkan Namanya itu.

"Ya, barangkali begitu" jawab Sakura. Nenek itu hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"A-apa Nenek mengenal Karin?"

"Ya, dia adalah cucuku. Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu Karin?"

"E-eh? Maksud Nenek?"ujar Hinata kebingungan.

"Apa pertanyaanku kurang jelas? Kalian kan sudah berteman sejak SMA bukan?"

Mendengar perkataan si Nenek ,Sakura dan Hinata jadi kebingungan sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Nenek tua ini tahu kalau mereka sudah kenal dengan Karin sejak SMA. Sasuke yang awalnya cuek tiba-tiba tertarik dengan pembicaraan Hinata dan Sakura dengan si Nenek.

Cklek.. Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita dengan kacamata dan surai merahnya datang dari balik pintu. Dan dia adalah Uzumaki Karin, wanita yang sejak 30 menit ditunggu kedatangannya.

"Nah itu cucuku." Ujar Sang Nenek. "Karin, lihat ini teman-temanmu datang" sahut si Nenek.

"E-eh kalian"

.

.

Setelah berbagai basa-basi yang mereka lakukan , akhirnya mereka membicarakan pokok dari permasalahan.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian datang menemuiku?" tanya Karin yang saat ini duduk di ruangan apartemennya bersama tamu-tamunya.

"mm begini, kau ingat Konoha Gakuen?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, jelas-jelas aku salah satu alumninya" jawab Karin seadanya.

"ya aku tahu itu" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa garing. "Saat ini kami sedang menyelidiki kasus yang terjadi disana"

"Kasus? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Karin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di sekolah SMA nya itu.

"Ada yang mengobrak-abrik ruang kesenian dan lab komputer"

"untuk lebih jelasnya, kau lihat sendiri video ini" ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya angkat bicara dan menyodorkan lapetop yang sudah menyala dan memperlihatkan sebuah Rekaman CCTV.

Karin sedikit terkejut melihat rekaman itu, disana terlihat benda benda terbanting dengan sendirinya, seakan ada seseorang yang melemparnya. Untuk beberapa menit Karin menyimak semua yang terjadi di rekaman itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Karin bersandar ke kursi sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia terpejam menunjukan kalau ia sekarang tengah mencerna peristiwa yang terekam di CCTV.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Karin, ia memposisikan telunjuk dikeningnya Menunjukan pose berpikir. "mmm begini. Sekarang aku tahu maksud kalian datang kemari. Bisakah kalian ceritakan rangkaian peristiwa ganjil yang dialami"

"Baiklah. Ini dimulai sejak hari senin, saat itu Naruto-kun pemasangan CCTV…" Hinata menceritakan semua kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang dialaminya. Sementara Karin hanya menyimak dan memberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan ,seolah semua itu adalah hal biasa.

"Apakah kau bersedia menolong kami" ujar Sasuke yang tak terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Ya, kapan aku bisa memeriksa TKP?" Karin pun menyetujuinya.

"syukurlah,besok kau bisa langsung ke TKP"

Jawab Sasuke dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

"Kalau begitu baik, kami tak bisa lama-lama" ucap Sakura yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya, berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Sepuluh menit sejak kepergian Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke dari apartemen. Karin masih duduk di kursi dengan lapetop di depannya.

"Sudah menemukan petunjuk?" Sapa sang Nenek dari belakangnya

"Hmm, belum" jawab Karin yang pandangannya masih terfokus ke arah lapetop nya itu. Sang Nenek pun mendekat dan duduk disamping Karin.

"Mereka teman-teman mu yah"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya" ujar Karin dengan nada malas. Karena ia tahu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari Neneknya itu tak ada yang berguna untuk dijawab. Dikarenakan si Nenek mampu membaca pikiran orang lain. Yah, selain itu dia juga memiliki kemampuan supranatural. Jadi Nenek dengan Nama Chiyo ini bukanlah tipe nenek-nenek yang bisa dibodohi. Tapi bukan berarti semua pertanyaan ia tahu jawabannya, adakalanya kemampuannya itu tidak bekerja.

"Hahahah, berhentilah bersikap dingin pada nenekmu ini" Ujar Chiyo sambil tertawa renyah.

"Urusai Baasan" ketus Karin.

"Dasar cucu tidak sopan" balas Chiyo. "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong. Apakah wanita itu jujur?" tanya Nenek Chiyo tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tak melihat kebohongan di matanya" jawab Karin.

"hmm begitu.. Kau akan menolongnya?"

"Iya, karena dia temanku"

"kau yakin dia temanmu?"

Perkataan Nenek Chiyo barusa sukses membuat Karin terdiam sekejap.

"Y-yah, dia memang temanku, walaupun dulu aku pernah tak akrab dengannya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku bisa berteman dengannya" terang Karin, saat ini ia sedang membicarakan Hinata. Dulu ia dan Hinata tak terlalu akrab seperti ia dengan Sakura karena Hinata dulu adalah orang yang sangat canggung dan pemalu, sehingga tak banyak orang yang bergaul dengannya. Namun satu peristiwa telah merubah kehidupan Hinata. Sejak peristiwa itu, Hinata memulai semuannya dari awal dan bergaul dengan banyak orang termasuk Karin.

"Yah, aku tak peduli apa yang pernah terjadi pada Wanita itu" perkataan Nenek Chiyo langsung dibalas tatapan ketus dari Karin. "Tenanglah, aku tak sedang membaca pikiranmu" Ujar Nenek Chiyo yang paham dengan tatapan Cucunya itu.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **A/N: What ? Apa? Chapter apa ini? Pendek bener..! Becus kagak sih thor bikin Fic?! Pasti kalian yang baca fic ini bilang kek gitu XD. tenang sodara-sodara, saya bisa jelaskan ini semua. Awalnya chap ini lumayan panjang, tapi karena panjang itulah, saya bingung harus berakhir sampai bagian mana. Jadi akhirnya saya potong pas bagian ini aja deh XD (ketahuan Author Gadungan) XD haha.**

 **Dari semua tebakan yang ada mengenai siapa hantu itu semuanya salah, hehe. ;)) di chap ini sudah di terangkan kalau Karin di fic ini bukan sebagai hantunya, melainkan Karin adalah paranormal. Paranormal? Gak salah thor, si Karin jadi dukun? Hehe XD, entah kenapa saya berpikir kalau karin itu cocok jadi seorang indigo, mengingat di cerita Naruto pun, Karin memiliki kemampuan Sensorik yang tak diragukan lagi. Jadi, agak nyambunglah menurut saya.**

 **Oh iya soal lagu yang dinyanyiin si hantu di chap 2, itu judulnya Sakura no uta. Maaf saya cuma masukin liriknya 2 bait, karena terus terang saya lupa :v di adegan pas lagu itu dinyanyiin si hantu, sebetulnya saya udah kasih satu clue (?) ,tapi setelah saya baca berulang ulang, ternyata memang petunjuk yang saya kasih rasanya kurang mengena, jadinya banyak dari para pembaca kurang mengerti denga clue yang saya kasih. Untuk itu sekali lagi saya minta maaf, jika karya saya ini malah membuat kalian muak dengan tulisan saya yang amburadul dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Rasanya Author udah kebanyakan ngomong gak saatnya balasan riview.**

 **Faudzai: Hehe gpp, saya malah seneng dengan kritikan yang membangun. Justru kritikan itulah yang membuat saya makin semangat. Makasih udah mau baca + riview.**

 **RiuDarkBlue: Hehe, iya kita belajar sama-sama.**

 **Sesuai dengan judul chapter ini, Naruto udah percaya kok. Aku rasa kamu udah bisa tebak sendiri, siapa wanita itu :v xD**

 **Makasih motivasi (aneh) nya *plak xD saya rasa update yang sekarang bisa dikategorikan kilat dibanding dengan chapter saya yang sebelumnya. :v saya tahu kamu gak suka hal berbau horor, akhirnya ngaku juga kalau takut horor xD jadi makasih udah memberanikan diri untuk membaca cerita yang gak serem ini.. +makasih dah riviww**

 **Neng275: masa sih neng, padahal menurut saya ini fic lebih mendekati gaje daripada serem xD haha. Makasih dah mau baca+riview.**

 **Mangetsu Ringu: hehe maaf, tapi saya sudah merencanakan hantunya gk terlalu banyak, paling banyak cuma 3. Tapi tenang saya bakalan cari cara supaya adegan Hantunya gk gitu gitu aja. Makasih atas sarannya :).**

 **Haizaki: iya Haizaki-san ini saya dah lanjut :v makasih udah mau baca +riview.**

 **Namikaze632: Hehe untuk kepastiannya, pantengin terus cerita ini, *plak (promosi XD) makasih udah baca+riviw.**

 **~Arigatou Mina-san~**

 **~peluk cium dari Aburame Soni~**


	4. Who are you?

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CCTV © Aburame Soni**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Typo, AU, gak serem-serem amat, dan berbagai hal buruk lainya.**

 **Genre : Horor, Drama**

 **A/N: songFic: Sakura no Uta**

 **Bold=Bernyanyi**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4: Who are you?

Karin bersama seorang lelaki bersurai putih keluar dari Taxi. Lelaki itu adalah Hozuki Suigetsu,suami Uzumaki Karin. Mereka berteman sejak SMA. keduanya terlahir dengan kemampuan Indigo, mereka mulai bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan beberapa kasus, sampai akhirnya merasa nyaman dan cocok, lalu mereka-pun menikah.

"Ehh, sudah berapa lama kita tidak kesini" ujar Suigetsu sambil melihat Gerbang Konoha gakuen High School.

"Entahlah, mungkin sejak kelulusan" Sahut Karin asal bicara.

Mereka berjalan masuk menuju kedalam. Seorang security tersenyum dan bertanya pada mereka berdua.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"ehh, kami kesini mau me_"

"Kami alumni disini, hanya sekedar ingin berkunjung dan bertemu dengan salah seorang guru" potong Karin yang seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Suigetsu, terkadang sifat bodoh suaminya selalu saja muncul. Sejak awal penyelidikan ini tidak melibatkan pihak sekolah. Tentu saja jika mereka mengatakan kalau tujuan mereka ke sini untuk menyelidiki Kasus, security akan menghadangnya.

"Oh baik kalau begitu, kalian bisa mengunjungi piket untuk mengisi daftar tamu" tutur sang security.

"Daftar tamu?" beo suigetsu.

"Terima kasih atas infonya, kalau begitu kami masuk" perkataan Karin dibala senyuman ramah sang security.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ini selalu saja terlihat norak"

"Ck, habisnya merepotkan sekali, kan kita sudah bilang hanya akan berkunjung, kenapa harus mengisi daftar tamu"

"Ini bukan rumahmu yang seseorang bisa keluar masuk seenak jidat, sekolah ini punya aturan. Aku yakin keamanan saat ini diperketat setelah insiden kemarin" terang Karin.

"Ck wakatta, wakatta.. Kau ini selalu saja memarahiku, padahal aku ini suamimu".

"Karena kau selalu memulainya dengan tingkah bodohmu itu" kebiasaan mereka sejak dulu memang tidak berubah. Berdebat sudah jadi hal yang mutlak dilakukan, namun dari situlah mereka bisa saling mengerti.

.

.

Sehabis dari piket, Karin dan Suigetsu berjalan-jalan melihat ruangan-ruangan kelas yang beberapa diantaranya mereka pernah belajar disana.

"wahh,sepertinya sekolah ini tak banyak berubah" ujar Suigetsu yang tengah belajar di koridor bersama Karin di samping kanannya.

"yah begitulah" respon Karin dengan tatapannya beredar melihat beberapa objek. Sesekali hatinya bertanya _'kemana `mereka` semua?' ._ Hatinya terus berkata demikian, apakah 'pengelihatannya' sedang terganggu. Kenapa sosok-sosok yang dulu pernah ia temui tak ada. Terlebih lagi ia ingin sekali melihat sosok yang pernah dikatakan Hinata, Yang usut punya usut ada hubungannya dengan kekacauan di lab komputer dan ruang kesenian.

"K-karin?" tanya Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

"Eh I-iya?" jawab Karin yang kaget dengan pertanyaan Suigetsu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Suigetsu to the point.

"Emm, justru itu. Aku.. Tak melihat atau merasakan apapun"

Suigetsu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya. "Bagus, ini akan jadi penyelidikan panjang"

"Hahh, padahal aku juga ingin reuni dengan 'mereka' "

"hm, aku kira aku juga akan bertemu dengan 'sosok-sosok' yang pernah menggangguku ataupun yang menjadi temanku" ujar Karin. Saat ini mereka sedang membicarakan mahkluk-mahkluk yang dulu mereka kenali di sekolah ini.

"Tsck, sadar tak sadar rupanya kita juga merindukan mereka" ujar Suigetsu sambil menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Hey kalian berdua" seketika langkah merekapun langsung terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Suara yang tidak asing, dia adalah Naruto.

"Oh Naruto" Ujar Suigetsu yang langsung berlari kecil ke arah Naruto.

"Wah, lama tak berjumpa."

"haha, bagaimana kabarmu." sapa Naruto sambil bersalaman ala remaja pria yang lama tak bertemu (?)

"Tentu saja aku baik." Jawab Suigetsu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, reuni-nya nanti saja seka_" tiba-tiba pria Raven datang dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Hey Sasu, itukah kau. Pantat ayam-mu sama sekali tak berubah" perkataan Suigetsu langsung dibalas sorot mata yang tajam.

"Urus saja uban-mu yang makin banyak itu" balas ketus Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke langsung disambut tawa renyah dari Naruto.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah Sasu."

Karin yang dari tadi bungkam-pun ikut-ikutan tersenyum geli. "sudahlah, kau juga belum berubah. Sifat kekanak-kanakkan mu sampai sekarang belum berubah"

"kau ini, bukannya membela suamimu malah membela Si pantat ayam ini"

"Habisnya ,kau memang kekanak-kanakan."

"Andaikan saja ada Kiba disini, pasti dia juga akan kalah debat sepertimu" ujar Naruto yang masih Terawa renyah.

"ehh, kau pun sama Naruto..!"

"Urusai! Aku disini bukan untuk melihat orang berdebat" timpal Sasuke yang geram melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ishh kau ini, dasar pantat ayam" gerutu Suigetsu.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah mendapat bukti atau sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto. Mereka yang baru saja dari TKP kini berada di kediaman Naruto.

Suigetsu hanya menghela Napas. "Sayang sekali, kami tak menemukan APAPUN." ujar Suigetsu dengan menekankan kata 'apapun'.

"Ehh, maksudmu?"

"Kami tak menemukan sedikitpun keganjilan disini. Semua yang terekam di kamera seakan rekayasa" tutur Karin blak blakan sembari membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"A-Apa? Rekayasa katamu?!" tanya Naruto dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Dengar dulu penjelasan kami, Baka" timpal Suigetsu.

Sementara Karin menghela napas. "Bukankah kalian tahu, sejak dulu aku punya 'Teman' selain kalian di sekolah ini"

"Teman?"

"Ck, ayolah aku malas menjelaskannya" ujar Suigetsu yang kesal pada pria bersurai pirang di depannya. Sementara Naruto masih me-loading otaknya yang lemot itu.

"Ohh, yang itu" diam sesaat "Teman yang mana?"

"Teman kita yang tak bisa kau lihat, baka! Begitu saja tidak mengerti"

"Kenapa tak bilang saja dari tadi, kalian terlalu berbelit-belit"

"Kau saja yang bodoh!"

"Urusai, jangan buat aku mengulanginya. Aku kesini bukan untuk melihat orang berdebat tak penting!" bentak Sasuke yang kesal melihat pertarungan verbal kedua temannya itu.

Karin kembali menghela napas panjang. "Baik, bisa kulanjutkan" Hening.

"Aku tak bisa melihat 'mereka' seperti biasanya. Sangat kecil kemungkinan jika mereka pergi ke tempat lain."

"Apa itu semua ada hubungannya dengan kekacauan ini?" Sakura-pun angkat bicara.

"Kemungkina besar, iya"

"J-jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi bungkam.

Karin dan Suigetsu-pun saling bertatapan. Seakan mata mereka berbicara, dan memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kita, adakan ritual." Hening.

"Ri-ritual?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"kita, harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi dimalam itu. Malam saat kedua ruangan itu dihancurkan". Ujar Karin

"Caranya?"

.

.

21:45..

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Suigetsu dan Karin tengah berkumpul diruang tengah kediaman Naruto. Mereka duduk dengan posisi membundar di meja. Naruto menyalakan beberapa lilin yang akan digunakan sebagai sumber penerangan utama. Mereka memasang wajah tegang, terutama Hinata yang sejak tadi terlihat gelisah, ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Suigetsu dan langsung di jawab oleh anggukan tanda setuju dari semuanya.

"Baik, lampunya bisa dimatikan" perintah Karin pada Naruto. Dimatikanlah lampu itu, dan yang di dapat adalah wajah masing masing orang disana dengan penerangan cahaya lilin.

Karin menghirup napas panjang ."Aku akan memulainya, kita berpegangan erat membentuk suatu lingkaran, jika sesuatu terjadi, kita akan saling menjaga. Pejamkan mata kalian, bayangkan lingkaran putih mengelilingi kalian, itu akan membuat kita merasa terlindungi." Terang Karin yang langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke waktu, dimana ruangan kesenian dan lab komputer di hancurkan" Ujar Karin dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Karin. Ritual ini dilakukan agar ia bisa pergi ke waktu saat ruangan Lab dan Ruang Kesenian Hancur.

.

.

Dibukalah mata Karin. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah perempatan. Terlihat ada Hinata disebrang sana, dan tiba-tiba seorang Gadis bersurai merah berlari melewati koridor dari arah kiri ke kanan. Ketika gadis misterius itu berlari ia melihat secarik kertas terjatuh, dan Hinata mengambilnya.

 _'Apa, ini ingatan Hinata'_ tanya Karin dalam batinnya. Ia tak mengacuhkan pemikirannya itu, dengan segera Karin menghampiri Tempat dimana Gadis tadi berlalu.

Ia melihat kearah kanan, sudah tak terlihat lagi jejak gadis itu. Ia datang dari arah kiri, dan dari sana adalah arah menuju lab Komputer dan Ruang Kesenian. Tanpa panjang pikir Karin langsung berjalan dengan tempo yang cepat menuju kesana.

Tap tap tap tap..

Suara langkah kakinya menggema di koridor, sesekali pandangannya ia edarkan ke ruangan-ruangan kelas disamping kanan dan kirinya. Berharap ada petunjuk yang berharga, ataupun sosok mahkluk yang bisa diajak bekerja sama.

.

.

 _'_Hell..me... H-he...'_

 _'Ssshh..hahhh.. How...'_

Sepanjang jalan ia tak menemukan apapun. Namun pendengaran Karin kian terusik dengan bisikan-bisikan samar. Kadang bisikan itu terdengar seperti orang meracau, kadang terdengar seperti orang mendesah, dan juga kadang terdengar seperti orang memohon.

Langkah Karin tiba-tiba berhenti "Tunjukan diri kalian" Ujar karin dengan suara yang jelas.

 _'W-we are c-can't do that'_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara bisikan yang cukup jelas.

"Kenapa?!" tanya karin dengan meninggikan volumenya.

 _'P-p-plllea.. Shhh... Ahhh'_ mahkluk tak kasat mata itu kembali menjawab dengan bisikan Samar.

 _'A-rr-tu.. Arrghh..'_ bisikan itu menyerukan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti petunjuk.

 _'clla-cla, Art.. Art'_

"Art? Seni maksudmu?" Karin pun mengerti, sepertinya bisikan itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi keruangan seni. Ia pun memepercepat langkahnya. Ruangan seni terhalang oleh beberapa kelas.

 _ **Sakura No Hana wa itsu hiraku**_

 _ **Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis bersenandung dengan suara horor. Seketika Karin merasakan Aura yang kuat.

Wush..

Ia melihat kebelakang, Karin merasa ada yang baru saja berlari di belakangnya.

Wush..

Karin sedikit terpkejut kala melihat bayangan hitam melintas didepannya.

Karin pun melanjutkan langkahnya, ia mengikuti kata hati dan aura mahkluk supernatural yang ia rasakan.

 _ **Sakura no Hana wa itsu niou**_

 _ **Warau nana no ko asobu koro**_

Nyanyian itu kembali terdengar, Aura itu semakin kuat Karin rasakan.

Prang! duak! creng!

Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara barang barang yang saling beradu, dan juga suara barang pecah saling bersautan.

Karin berjalan perlahan mendekati sumber suara. Tak lupa senandung mengerikan itu masih terdengar.

Ruang Kesenian tinggal beberapa meter, terasa getaran dilantai menandakan benda yang jatuh cukup keras.

Pintu ruangan kesenian Tinggal lima meter lagi, tidak bisa dipungkiri, kali ini Karin memang merasa gelisah, jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat, keringat keluar dari pelipisnya, walaupun penampakan supernatural sudah tak asing bagi Karin, namun entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa kekuatan besar tengah dihadapinya.

 **Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru**

 **Utau nana no ko asobu koro**

Nyanyian itu terus bersenandung, pintu ruangan kesenian tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

1 langkah..

2 langkah..

3 langkah..

4 langkah..

5 langkah..

Dan..

 _ **Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru**_

 _ **Shinda nana no ko noboru koro**_

Betapa kagetnya Karin kala melihat seorang gadis besurai merah melayang di langit langit ruangan itu dengan wajah menunduk. Dan dibawah gadis itu, terlihat 3 mahkluk bertubuh besar tengah menghancurkan barang-barang disana.

"Doki?" Karin mengenali 3 raksasa itu. Tapi gadis yang menggantung diatas, Karin tak dapat mengenalinya.

Mendengar suara Karin, gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah yang awalnya tertutup surai merah, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat.

Gadis itupun mendongak-kan wajahnya, dan memperlihatkan rupanya yang mengerikan. Lehernya terbuka seakan baru saja ia disembelih, liquid merah beraroma besi-pun keluar berceceran.

"Kyaaaaaaaa...!" Hantu itu memekik sejadi-jadinya sampai rahangnya terbuka sangat lebar. Mata yang awalnya tak terlihat, kini nampak mata kuning menyerupai ular. Hembusan angin kencang keluar dari ruang seni menerpa tubuh Karin.

"Siapa kau ?!" teriak Karin.

"Rhoaarrr..!" Hantu itu membalas pertanyaan Karin dengan pekikan keras yang bahkan terdengar seperti auman mahkluk buas. Bersamaan dengan auman itu angin kencang kembali keluar dari ruangan membuat tubuh Karin terhentak ke tiang dibelakangnya.

Beberapa detik tubuh Karin menempel di tiang, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh sambil berlutut.

Hantu itu memberikan seringaian mengerikan, wajah yang awalnya pucat, seketika berubah menjadi gelap, muncul tanduk dari kepalanya, sekarang ia terlihat seperti mahkluk buas yang mengincar mangsanya.

Tangan berkuku runcing miliknya mengambil sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya. Itu adalah seruling..

"Siapa kau sebenarnya" gumam Karin yang menatap mata ular milik Hantu itu.

Seringaian di wajahnya masih dipertahankan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Karin, ke tiga raksasa yang ia panggil Doki ,sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Mateki mugen onsa". Suara seruling memeking, memecah gendang telinga. Telunjuk Karin menutup telinga sebagai repleks.

Suara seruling itu bukan sekedar suara yang memecahkan gendang telinga, suara seruling itu mengeluarkan suatu pusaran angin di pusat ruangan membuat benda-benda disekitar sana beterbangan.

Semakin lama seruling itu memeking di telinga Karin, hingga membuat kepala Karin berputar.

Pusing, itu yang ia rasakan, namun tiba-tiba serpihan memori di masa lalu muncul di kepalanya. Ingatan-ingatan masa SMA nya tiba-tiba muncul. Dan muncul juga wajah seorang gadis bersurai merah.

"Ahh, k-kau_"

.

.

"Karin, Sadarlah!" ujar Suigetsu sambil mengguncang tubuh Karin yang bergerak tak karuan.

"K-karin-chan!"

"Karin sadarlah"

"Ahhhh...!"

Mereka semua terlihat panik melihat Karin seperti orang kerasukan.

"Aghhh.. Hah hahhh ahaahhh hah..." Karin akhirnya membuka mata. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya turun naik seakan ia kehabisan oksigen. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada lengan Suigetsu dan Sakura disampingnya. Dengan panik Hinata menyodorkan segelas air putih ke Karin.

"Tenang Karin.. Tarik nafas, Buang.." Karin menuruti perkataan Suaminya untuk menormalisasi ritme pernafasannya. Diteguklah segelas air yang diberikan Hinata.

Pernafasan Karin sudah normal. Semuanya Hening, setiap pasang mata disana menatap Karin dengan rasa penasaran.

"Dia_" Perkataan Karin menggantung untuk beberapa saat. "Sangat Kuat".

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari mereka, Sasuke memasang wajah penasaran, Sakura terlihat ngeri, Hinata ketakutan, dan Naruto ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih dari Karin.

"Dia bahkan ,mampu mengendalikan Doki"

"Doki? Benda apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa" Suigetsu terkejut. Ia ingat betul dengan tiga Raksasa penghuni Konohagakuen, begitu juga Karin. "Doki adalah 3 Raksasa yang sejak dulu menghuni Sekolah ini".

"R-Raksasa katamu" Ujar Naruto ketakutan, membayangkan mahkluk besar menakutkan menghuni Konohagakuen. "Apa mereka salah satu mahkluk yang kalian kenal?"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto semakin bergidik ngeri. "Apa raksasa itu berbahaya".

"Sejauh aku mengenalnya, mereka baik selagi tak di ganggu".

"Jadi, apa alasan dia melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tahu sesuatu.. Yang aku yakin kalian juga mengetahuinya".

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa itu".

"Aku.. Tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang"

"Apa?! " Ujar Naruto dengan nada bicara yang meninggi.

"N-naruto-kun.. " ujar Hinata sambil memegang bahu Naruto.

"Aku mohon aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang.!" Karin pun meninggikan volume suaranya. "Beri aku waktu untuk beristirahat".

Semuanya Hening ,untuk beberapa saat mereka diam tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya..

"K-kalau begitu, kalian menginaplah disini. K-kebetulan ada 2 kamar tamu, a-aku akan me-menyiapkannya dulu" Ujar Hinata yang langsung pergi menjauhi ke Canggungan.

.

.

Dikamar tamu.. Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sekolah ini". Sakura sedang berdiri didepan cermin baru saja mengenakan piyama berwarna putih miliknya.

"Hn, ini sama sekali tak kumengerti". Ujar Sasuke yang sedang berbaring dikasur dengan tangan sebagai sandaran.

Sakura tersenyum sambil berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke "Sasuke-kun dipaksa untuk percaya, jika memang ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini".

"Sering aku dihadapkan dengan situasi tak masuk akal. Tapi baru kali ini aku dipaksa untuk melawan logika".

Sakura pun mendekat ke Kasur. "Apa aku bisa membantu ,Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke Sakura. "Sejauh ini, aku merasa belum membantu apapun."

"Niat kita untuk membantu, itu sudah membuat Naruto sangat senang". Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Kurasa" jawab Sakura sambil mengendikan pundaknya. "Aku sudah mengantuk, sebaiknya kita cepat tidur".

Tok tok tok..

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar sana.

"A-ano a-apa kalian sudah tidur?" Suara itu, Hinata.

"Belum Hinata-Chan, masuklah" Hinata masuk membawa nampan dengan Teh, dan biskuit.

"I-ini, aku bawakan teh dan juga biskuit. M-maaf aku belum sempat memasak, jadi hanya ada ini". Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Aduh Hinata-chan, jadi merepotkan".

"Ti-tidak aku sendiri yang sudah merepotkan kalian.. Kalau begitu aku permisi". Hinata pun keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Cklek..

Beberapa langkah dari Kamar Sasuke, Hinata hendak menyimpan nampan kedapur. Ia melewati kamar Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau katakan apa yang kau lihat". Terdengar suara Suigetsu dari kamar itu.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya" rasa penasaran tiba-tiba meliputi Hinata. Ia pun mendekati pintu.

"ck, tapi kenapa? Beri alasan yang jelas" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Shhhttt..! Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu." Suara Karin memelan dan hampir tedengar seperti berbisik. "Aku.. Tak bisa mengatakannya, karena ada Hinata disana." walaupun suara Karin pelan, tapi Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dibalik pintu, Hinata menempelkan telinganya pada pintu untuk mendengar lebih lanjut.

"Hei." tiba-tiba ada lengan menyentuh pundak Hinata. Ia pun terperanjat kaget. "Sedang apa kamu disini?" ternyata itu Naruto.

"E-eh N-naruto-kun.. Aku cuman mau m-menyimpan nampan ini ke dapur" jawab Hinata gelagapan.

.

Di dalam Kamar. Suigetsu dan Karin yang sedang berunding langsung berhadap-hadapan ketika mendengar suara Hinata dari balik Pintu.

"Hinata."

"Hinata." ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

"Tapi kenapa kamu_" dengan cepat Hinata langsung menutup mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan 'jangan katakan Naruto-kun'. Sementara Naruto bingung dengan Reaksi istrinya ini.

Cklek.. Hinata dan Naruto terperanjat ketika pintu disampingnya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ehh kalian, sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" tanya Suigetsu sambil tersenyum aneh.

"T-tidak, aku c-cuman mau m-menyimpan nampan ini k-ke dapur." terang Hinata sambil gelagapan dan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk arah dapur.

"Ohh begitu baguslah" Ujar Suigetsu yang langsung menerima injakan kaki dari Karin.

"Ouch"

"Se-sebaiknya kalian cepat tidur, ini sudah malam" Ucap Karin yang ikut-ikutan tersenyum aneh.

"B-baiklah, k-kami akan menuju kekamar."

Semuanya tersenyum aneh berusaha menutupi yang terjadi. Sementara Naruto malah _Sweatdroped ._

 _'sebenarnya ada apa ini? '_ tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Hahh, untung saja Hinata cuman mau lewat." Suigetsu menghela nafas lega sambil duduk di kasur.

"Ck baka!, walaupun cuman lewat tapi kemungkinan besar ia menguping sedikit pembicaraan kita karena suara toa mu!" bentak Karin dengan volume yang tak terlalu besar.

"Eh, lagipula kau sendiri yang mulai membicarakan Hinata" Sugetsu tak mau kalah.

"Ck, dia takkan menguping kalau dari awal kita saling berbisik."

"Ck wakatta wakatta, lupakan sajalah.. Sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Sampai mana apa?!" Jawab Karin sinis.

Suigetsu membalas Karin dengan tatapan Bosan. "Pembicaraan kita sebelum kau menginjak kakiku"

"Ohh kau benar. Jadi begini.. " diam sesaat "Hantu itu memberiku informasi"

.

.

"Ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku" Ucap Hinata yang sedang menjelaskan peristiwa beberapa menit lalu.

"Jadi kamu tadi menguping?" Goda Naruto.

"b-bukan begitu." Hinata menggembungkan gembil-nya.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku cuma kebetulan lewat. D-dan mereka membicarakanku."

"Memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menceritakan apa yang didengarnya pada Naruto.

"Hmm, mungkin Karin punya alasan tersendiri melakukan itu."

"T-tapi, kenapa harus aku Naruto-kun?."

"Entah" naruto mengendikan pundaknya. "Mungkin mereka tak mau membuat kamu takut. Secara kan kamu yang banyak mengalami peristiwa horor". Pernyataan Naruto memang masuk akal hingga membuat Hinata sedikit percaya.

"Naruto-kun ada benarnya." Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo tidur. "

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **A/N: Halloooo minna-san..! Balik lagi nih fic Horor karya Author abal Aburame Soni. Rasanya saya emang gak bisa update kilat deh, selalu ada aja hambatan dalam penulisan fic ini (gak nanya).**

 **Oke daripada ngoceh gak jelas, ada baiknya kalau saya mengulas chapter ini. Baik, di chap ini rasanya kalian semua bisa nebak siapa gadis berambut merah itu. Hehe, tapi entah kenapa saya masih gak mau ngomong siapa hantu itu XD. biar kalian sendiri yang menulis di kolom riview (ngomong aja pengen diriviw thor, pake muter muter segala ngomongnya) #plak! XD. Istri Karin adalah Suigetsu, ada yang Bertanya kenapa? (gk ada) karena mereka emang sering bareng diserial Naruto(?).**

 **Akhirnya di chap ini saya bisa memasukan songfic secara full, kalo di chap kemaren cuma dua bait, tapi sekarang saya masuki secara full. Judul lagunya Sakura no Uta- jigoku shoujo. Bagi kalian yang penasaran bisa download atau lihat di youtube, dijamin merinding 😈 hohoho.**

 **Saya rasa sudah saatnya saya membalas riviw dari para Reader tercinta.**

 **Neng275 : Siapp neng, nie abang udag lanjut kok #plak XD**

 **DaracanHyuga: wahh, penasaran yah.. Hehe, rasa penasaran Daracan kayaknya udah terjawab di Chap ini. Saya rasa clue yang saya beri udah cukup kuat untuk menggambarkan si Hantu. Thank dah Baca+riviw.**

 **Haizaki: sama Gue juga suka :v di chap ini sudah diungkap, tebak lagi aja deh XD (ngomong aja pengen di riviww thor)**

 **Kimochi Kimochi: benarkah? Hehe maaf dah nunggu lama. Btw thank masih mau baca fic bulukan ini :v saya gak janji bisa update kilat, jadi semoga tidak bosan nunggu...**

 **RiuDarkBlue: gapapa telat juga, makasih lho dah sanggup baca :v masasih serem?ahh yang bener? katanya gk serem? XD btw thank dah mao maca iyeu fic ditengah kesibukan maneh #plak (keluar dah bahasa daerah) XD**

 **Fiqi: masaaaa? Seram kah? Yakin sanggup nungguin XD. Makasih dah baca+riviww..**

 **Yah mungkin itu yang bisa saya sampaikan thank buat yanv udah mao baca+riviww.. Sampai jumpa di chap depan!**

 **~Arigatou Mina-san~**

 **~peluk cium dari Aburame Soni~**

 **Mind to RnR ?**


End file.
